


a cruise with the dream smp

by theoispog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I hope this is enough tags, Reader-Insert, Slight teasing, Slow Burn, YouTube, idk how tags work, mcyt - Freeform, reader uses she/her pronouns, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoispog/pseuds/theoispog
Summary: you and your friends all stream full time, but everybody needs a break every once in a while!! as the tags say, this is a quackityxreader slowburn!! there is not going to be any smut because quackity himself has stated that he doesn't like NSFW things about him however there will be fluff and a bit of spice. I'll be using the creators real names (besides techno and puffy) and I will call ranboo as a fake name, Tyler, to make it easier!! enjoy <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Reader, Quackity/Reader
Kudos: 15





	a cruise with the dream smp

"guys I have a crazy idea" karl said as we all sat in VC 4

"what's up karl?" I said, extremely tired as we had just finished an entire stream train, the train started off with a Karl doing a Tales from the SMP and ended with a very sleep deprived group of people play Jackbox party packs

I had just ended my stream as we all sat in VC, talking about future lore streams and little quirks we wanted to add to our dream smp characters

"alright I know its probably not possible, but what if we all went on a cruise together?" karl said sounding more awake than ever

we all started talking at the same time, dream staying the most silent

"karl how would we even get the money for that, its like $4,000 person, that's insane" I heard one of the people say, assuming its toby from the British accent

"well I don't know it was just an idea" karl said getting quieter 

"I'll be right back guys" clay says right before leaving the VC altogether

a few minutes pass by as more chaos ensues, still not believing that karl would think that we could afford such an expensive trip, we were all 16-24 year olds who could only dream about going on such a big trip with their friends

soon, clay joins back into our VC

"what was that about clay?" I heard nick say with a slight echo seeing as clays microphone picked up nicks words from the other room of their shared house

"ah sorry I had to run and grab my credit card, I just paid for all of your cruise tickets by the way"


End file.
